


Love comes in all Shapes

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: Wrestlers/plus size readers [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, but ends up fluffy, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: People online can be assholes. Darby just wants you to know how much he loves you.
Relationships: Darby Allin/OFC
Series: Wrestlers/plus size readers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love comes in all Shapes

Damn, didn’t know Darby was into fatasses

He doesn’t really have to go whale watching, he's dating one.

Does she know how to Buy clothes that fit??

I sat frowning at the comments under the picture I had posted of me and Darby. We had gone on a whale watching tour for our anniversary. The picture in particular was of us on the boat, the sun setting behind us. I had thought it was beautiful, and chose to post it on Instagram. The last comment had me looking at my outfit. It was just some jeans and a Darby Allin shirt, it wasn’t really that tight, was it? ““Hey.” I looked up to see Darby coming into the room.

““Hey, how was your meeting?” I asked as he flopped down on the couch next to me. ““About the same as normal. Basically just making sure all the travel plans. Oh, I almost forgot, I was going to ask you if you want to go to AEW with me this week. I have my big match against Jon Moxley and I wouldn’t mind my girl being there when I become champion.” He asked smiling at me.

I bit my lip thinking for a minute, when me and Darby first got together he was still in independent wrestling and I would go to his matches in my area, and when he signed onto AEW I went to a few of his bigger matches, and I did watch every week. “I guess I could, I mean as long as I have an internet connection I can still work.” I said. “Although I have a feeling if you win you won’t want me working on a computer.” I add making him raise an eyebrow.

“First off, it’s When I Win, not if. And secondly I can’t BELIEVE you and that sick mind! I would never do what you are suggesting.” He says dramatically, making me chuckle. This was my favorite part of dating him, only I got to see this silly part of him, the part that joked around. “Anyways, it’s good you said yes, as I already paid for the tickets.” He said, smiling softly, making me roll my eyes.

“What would you have done if I said I couldn’t?” I asked, making him shrug. “ beg you to come until you say yes.” I chuckle knowing he was probably right as I stood up.

“I’m going to go shower and get ready for bed.” I said walking towards our bedroom. I reached for my normal sleep clothes, one of Darby’s shirts and some underwear when I froze suddenly frowning. Darby was smaller then me, and even though the shirt was on of his bigger ones it may still look to tight on me. No way Darby would want to look at that. I ended up grabbing a sports bra, sweatshirt, and sweatpants and heading into the bathroom.

I turned the water on, stripping out of my clothes and brushing my teeth as I waited for the water to warm up. As I rinsed my mouth out I caught myself looking in the mirror. My face was a bit more rounded than others, and my eyes ran down to my stomach. The red stretch marks made me sick, how could anyone see that and not be. I turned away quickly before I could cry and got in the shower.

My mind wondered to when I first met Darby. I had just gotten out of design school, and wasn’t working for the online company I was now, but a small wrestling school where I would make flyers for shows and such. This just so happened to be the school Darby was training at. I never really talked to any of the wrestlers but I needed some help putting out flyers and asked one of the coaches to see if anyone was free. Darby ended up get stuck with the job and walked around town hanging up flyers anywhere and everywhere. I guess I was somewhat exciting to talk too because he would talk to me whenever he got the chance. We ended up being really good friends, and a few months after he started traveling he ended up at my house and asked me on a date.

“Y/n! You good? You’ve been in there for like an hour!” Darby called opening the door a bit. “I’m fine. Got caught in my thoughts, I’ll be out in a sec.” I assured him as I turned the water off. I waited for the door to close before I got out, getting dressed quickly. As I walked out I saw Darby laying in bed already, looking at something on his phone.

“Hey you.” I said sitting on the side of the bed I reached down for my phone charger. I plugged my phone in before laying down pulling the covers over me. “Your wearing that to bed?” He asked looking over at me. “Ya, I’ve gotten cold the last few nights, so I’m trying this to see if it helps.” I lie, hoping he buys it. Lucky for me he just shrugs, setting his phone down and turning the light off on his bedside. He turns towards me, clearly thinking I would scoot closer like I normally do, but sometimes stops me, and I turn onto my other side away from him.

“Good night Darby.” I whisper, and hear a quiet good night back.

—————————————————————

I bit my lip lightly watching Darby fight Moxley. It wasn’t like any of Darby’s matches weren’t a bit intense, but this one was a bit extra. Moxley really was an older version of Darby, and heather were willing to give up. I knew Darby wouldn’t, but I silently hoped he would just stay down. “Hello.” I looked up to see…..Ricky Stark walking over to me??? I had never met him, but he was in quite the feud with Darby.

“Um…. hi?” I questioned as he stood in front of me. “Are you Y/n?” He asked, smirk on his face.

“Yes…. um, can I ask what you want?” I asked hoping to cut this conversation short, Darby had just finished his match and I wanted to check on him. “Well, to be completely honest, I hear Darby’s girlfriend was going to be here, and I was going to fake flirt with you to piss him off…… But nothing is worth even pretending to think I find you attractive.” I was a bit taken back by his words. “I mean, look at you. I’ve seen your Instagram and I thought maybe it was just the lighting of something that made you look that big….. but I was clearly wrong, soooooo I’m gonna leave.” He said walking away.

I sat there stunned for a moment. This person I didn’t know basically walked up to me, called me fat, and walked away. I had always in the back of my mind thought that none of those people online would ever say something like that to my face, but he just did. It had to be true if that many people were saying it right? I shook the thought for my head as best I could standing up so I could find Darby.

Luckily I didn’t have to go far because I could hear Darby yelling, and then Moxley yelling. When I got to the door I opened it enough to see inside. Darby was up in Moxleys face yelling and Moxley looked pissed. Darby’s eyes shifted over a bit and caught sight o for. “Y/n, you can head back to the hotel with the car. I can find a ride and they have some tests to run.” He said eyes softening for a moment. I simply nodded closing the door and hearing the yelling pick back up.

Back at the hotel I’m in the shower just finishing up when I heard the bathroom door open. “Just me.” I heard Darby say letting me know someone hadn’t broken into the room of something. I expected to hear him leave but instead a moment later he was stepping in the showers. When I looked at him I felt my heart hurt. He had cuts and bruises all over, and he just looked exhausted.

“How you feeling?” I ask as he steps a little closer. “Like shit, but I don’t have a concussion which is good.” He said smiling. Then like lightning this man had me pinned to the wall kissing me. My arms immediately went to grab him, but all of a sudden all I could hear was Ricky Starks voice telling me how fat I was, causing me to push him away slightly. He gave me a questioning look as I looked away.

“Just, not in the mood.” I whispered. My arms went and wrapped around my mid section trying to hide it. He backed off immediately but looked concerned. “I’ll get out so you can wash up.” I said quickly getting out, wrapping a towel around me and practically ran out of the bathroom.

I got dressed and laid on the bed, eyes closed trying to get his damn voice out of my head. I didn’t hear the shower turn off, or the door open, but I get the bed shift as Darby sat down. I opened my eyes looking over at him. He was sitting next to me, texting someone. He was only wearing boxers, and I automatically reached over and grabbed his tattooed hand, making him stop and look at me. I ran my fingers up and down the skeleton design. He stopped my hand, holding it in his making me look up at him. “Y/n, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing, there’s nothing wrong with not being in the mood.” I said refusing to look at him fully. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “I know there’s not. And you know I would never try to force you to do something you didn’t, but I know that look in your eyes. Something is bothering you, and I didn’t know what it was until tonight.” He said, licking his chapped lips. “Nothing is botheri-“

“I know what Stark said to you.” He said cutting me off. I sat in silence for a few moments before I said “oh”

y/n, please tell me you don’t believe what he said.” He said, a deep frown on his face. I wanted to say no, say I didn’t, but I couldn’t lie to him. When he realized I wasn’t going to answer he sighed laying down next to me. “Y/n, your size doesn’t matter.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I felt a tear run down my face as I spoke. “It matters to everyone else it seems, what would it not matter to you. I don’t even know how you look at me, I mean, I must have an amazing personality to actually get your attention.” I said tears running down my face now.

“Is that what you think y/n? Do you remember how we met?” He asked pushing my chin up a bit so I would look at him. “Ya, I needed some help with putting flyers up because of how many there were. You just got stuck with the job.” I said shrugging.

He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “I changed the settings on the printer so way more would print knowing you would need help. Then I just volunteered.” I looked up at him surprised. “Why would you do that?” I questioned. No one liked doing that stuff, Especially in winter.

“Because I saw you everyday and thought you were gorgeous. I wanted to talk to you but you avoided all the wrestlers, so I thought that would work. Y/n, you don’t even realize how beautiful you are. I mean, I set up a whole plan just to talk to you.” He said kissing my head lightly. “I know it might take some time, but can you believe me when I say, I think you're the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” He asked looking into my eyes.

I smiled slightly at him, and nodded. “I can try.” I whispered. “Good, now if you don’t want to we don’t have to, but I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me?” He questioned, hands resting on my hips. I nodded again, just before his lips crashed into mine.


End file.
